


I Got The Power

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Femslash Drabbles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: “Hey, do you need a ride?” Alex asks. “That’s actually why I came over at eight in the morning. I’m on my way to the DEO here in the city and CatCo is on the route.”Kara, mind already on her motorcycle and the feeling of the wind wooshing around her as she speeds through traffic, absently replies “No need, I’ll just ride Lena.”It takes her several seconds to realise what she said but the realization sets in when Alex looks horrified. “I did not need to know that,” she says, slowly backing away towards the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> For Ana, I hope you like it! And stop turning me into femslash trash!

Despite her sweet pastel looks and appearance, Kara loves her motorcycle. It’s one of the best things she owns, next to her Supergirl suit. Sadly, she doesn’t get to use it very often because if she has to go somewhere quickly, the subway or flying will do. She can’t park her motorcycle at CatCo properly, so she only gets to use it when she goes out for a ride for fun, which doesn’t happen very often.

However, CatCo recently renewed its parking garage and it now has a space for motorcycles. Kara is so excited about it, she texts Lena to share the good news.

Lena knows how much Kara loves her motorcycle and to be honest, she loves watching Kara ride it. The look of pure joy on her face never fails to make her smile at her girlfriend. Plus, it’s pretty badass to have a girlfriend with a motorcycle. She’s impressed many people by arriving on the back of Kara’s motorcycle (even though she’s kind of scared of weaving through the traffic in National City).

Kara loves Lena and her red lipstick. She always looks like a terrifying business woman (which she actually is) with her red lipstick and her pencil skirts. Dropping Lena off at work with the motorcycle isn’t always very efficient, with Lena’s skirts and making sure her neat ponytail fits under her helmet, but it’s the way Kara gets to combine her two favourite things in the world. But one thing no one knows, is that she has secretly named her motorcycle Lena. That’s the ultimate way to combine her two favourite things. She doesn’t say it out loud because people would declare her insane – honestly, who names their motorcycle? Yeah, no one.

“Hey Kara, are you in here?” Alex calls as she lets herself in. Kara’s still in her bedroom getting dressed, can’t decide between a pastel pink sweater or a baby blue vest.

“Yeah, just getting dressed!” she yells back. “Wanna have breakfast together? I still have some leftover pizza in the fridge.” She leaves the bedroom just in time to see Alex look disgusted.

“Pizza for breakfast? Gross.”

“Lena does it,” Kara says defensively and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Of course Lena does it,” she says. “Honestly, I’m not surprised. You two are so perfect for each other, even down to the gross breakfast habits.” Kara smiles sheepishly as she opens the fridge and takes a bite of her pizza. “Hey, do you need a ride?” Alex asks. “That’s actually why I came over at eight in the morning. I’m on my way to the DEO here in the city and CatCo is on the route.”

Kara, mind already on her motorcycle and the feeling of the wind wooshing around her as she speeds through traffic, absently replies “No need, I’ll just ride Lena.”

It takes her several seconds to realise what she said but the realization sets in when Alex looks horrified. “I did not need to know that,” she says, slowly backing away towards the door. “I so did not need to know that. Oh my god Kara, I didn’t need that visual. See you tonight or whenever Supergirl is needed, bye!” Alex bolts before Kara can even say anything else.

Kara is stuck between horrified and wanting to double over with laughter over her dumb mistake. She can’t wait to tell Lena about this, even if it means having to admit she named her motorcycle.

-

“You told Alex you’d ride me?” Lena shrieks. She sounds a bit horrified but Kara can see the smile creeping up on her. “Oh my god, Kara. She will never be able to look me in the eye again! Imagine how awkward that’s gonna be at family dinner!”

“It’s fine,” Kara chuckles. “The only one who won’t be able to look Alex in the eye is me and honestly, this isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever said to her.”

“I still can’t believe you named your motorcycle after me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
